Several techniques for performing exercises are known wherein movements of deflection, extension, rotation, inclination of the column and limbs are performed, however, separately or even jointly in two amplitude of movements, but always on fixed surfaces, that is, without having to change gradually the surface and amplitude of movement concurrently with the exercise.
Another drawback of the techniques in question is that they are not properly suitable for the body of those who want to practice a certain type of sport, mainly medium/high complexity exercises.
The usual techniques do not explore all the movements of the body in an integrated and active form.
Another disadvantage of the existing methods and equipments should be pointed out, in other words the way the exercises for the column are carried out, that is, in a slow anaerobic way that does not allow the aerobic system to be used.
From a critical point of view, it is noticed that to date it is not possible for the user to perform several exercises at one time, thus optimizing the time, the preparation for the daily needs and the practice of sports in general.